


watch their back as they go (everybody always leaves)

by Ginnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnn/pseuds/Ginnn
Summary: If there was one thing Luffy knew for sure, it was that people always left him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	watch their back as they go (everybody always leaves)

7.  
His grandpa was the first person he can remember leaving him. He laughted and with a big smile told him that he was going away for a little while. (He didn't come back for a year.) In the beginning he was confused. Where has his grandpa go? Then he was sad. Why did gramps leave him alone? And then he got angry. Fine! If his grandpa didn't want to spend time with him, then he didn't too. He didn't need him! And besides, he had Makino, who was always giving him meast when he was hungry. Who was gentle, and kind, and generous and best in the whole wide world! So it was fine. (It wasn't. Why didn't his grandpa want him?)

6.  
The second person that left him was Shanks. He wasn't sad when he and his crew said goodbye. (He wasn't. Really.) From the moment Shanks stepped on shores of Fuusha Village and greeted Luffy with loud laughter and big smile, he was always going to leave. Luffy was aware of that. Shanks had his own adventures to live throught, so it was fine. He would get stronger and then he would go out to the sea himself. Then he was going to get most awesome crew in the whole world! And then he would meet Shanks again! He promised, after all! He will become Pirate King!

5.  
Next person that left was Sabo. He left, first with his father, then second to run away from his father. He didn't tell them, didn't give them a chance to say goodbye. Just left, trying to not look back. Explaining everything in a letter, instead of talking to them. And then he died. But it was fine. (It wasn't.) He still had Ace. Ace, who promised to never die. It was fine. He wouldn't cry anymore. (He wasn't a crybaby.) He would get stronger and stronger and stronger and then nobody will ever again leave him behind!

4.  
When Ace left it was happy ocasion. He watched as his brother became smaller and smaller on the horison, sailing on his small dinghy, smiling all the while. There wasn't any reason to be sad, not like with Sabo. Ace was leaving to become world famous pirate and to have so many awesome adventures! And besides, he would be leaving too. In just three years, he would start his own adventure. And he will become the Pirate KIng! So it was fine.

3.  
Nami left, but Luffy was strong enough to follow now. So he did. Besides Nami didn't really want to leave, so it didn't count. And then he beat up that stupid shark Arlbong, or whatever his name was. How dare he make Nami cry! How dare he make Nami beg! But all that didn't matter. Because Nami was fine, therefore everything was fine! 

2.  
Usopp left and Luffy couldn't follow. Again. Sadness warred with disapointment in his heart. Why couldn't he stop him? Why did it hurt so much? And then Robin left too, taken by the World Government. That was something he wouldn't stand for. Even if it meant going to Enies Lobby. Even when it meant declaring a war on world. In the end both Robin and Usopp came back. And no matter how many times people will leave him, he was now strong enough to follow them! He wouldn't let others leave him behind anymore! So it was all fine! 

1.  
Ace, with a hole in his chest. Ace, who died protecting him. Ace, who promised to never die. Ace, lying dead on the cold hard stone of Marineford. There was blood on his hands. There was blood everywere. Ace left. Ace died. Nothing could ever be fine again. (Was it really ever fine before?)

0.  
They all came back. They came all came back and didn't leave. Luffy grinned as he observed his precious nakama parting on deck of Thousand Sunny. Happines filled his chest. He was home.


End file.
